Hilda's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Hilda gets the farting frenzy, too. What, you think her big butt wouldn't get it? Bunch of toony loonies, the lot of you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hilda's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

_What about Hilda? She'd be a way hotter farter than Bianca._

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Ladies and gentlemen, you have this quote from a review from Bianca's Farting Problem to thank. And blame. Or blame, if you wish. But anyway, I realized that this anonymous guy made a good point. And considering Hilda wears the closest things to blue jeans... why the hell not? So yeah, this may be way overdue, but enjoy, 'cause now the hottest playable female character in Pokemon gets an unhealthy dose of flatulence... and I just sit back, laughing as I imagine the millions of boners that will pop from reading this. So yeah, there's your reason. Enjoy! _Ya bunch of freaks._

* * *

><p>Hilbert and Hilda encountered Cheren earlier, all of which have already gotten their gym badge from the Stration City Gym. Hilbert and Cheren were having a friendly Pokemon battle, both of them don to their last Pokemon, of which were the dark type cat Pokemon Purrlion. Cherens' Purrlion kept spamming growl, while Hilbert's Purrlion was finding a way to perform a sneak attack.<p>

Hilda rubbed her stomach as she glanced down at the ground, looking back up as she called to Hilbert, "Oh, Hilbert... I gotta tell you something..."

"Not now, Hilda. I'm beating Cheren!" Hilbert shouted to Hilda as he was in a battle position. "Just hold on a bit!"

Hilda sighed. She looked down as she rubbed her stomach, which was growling loudly. The thing was, it wasn't from hunger. Hilda knew that hanging out with Bianca too much was a bad idea, as it made her feel gassy. Hilda's stomach continued growling as Hilbert's battle with Cheren finished, his Purrlion succeeding against Cheren's. With both Hilbert and Cheren returning their Purrlion at the same time to their pokeballs, Cheren shook hands with Hilbert as both of them turn around to face Hilda, who groaned in pain as she had both of her hands on her stomach, slightly bending forward.

"Hilda, what's wrong?" Hilbert asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Cheren chimed in, adjusting his glasses. "Yeah, you seem like you're going through intestinal pain."

"You think? I gotta-" Before Hilda could finish, her eyes widened as she ripped loose, her fart echoing throughout the forest. Several wild Purrlion and Patrat glanced as they saw the gas blowing right out of Hilda's butt, her short jeans revealing a slightly darker spot from the flatulence as Hilda started blushing. Hilbert and Cheren looked at each other cautiously, then back at Hilda.

"Don't tell me..." Cheren started as he facepalmed, shaking his head. "You were hanging out with Bianca again."

Hilda raised her hands in defense as she waved them at Cheren and Hilbert, closing her eyes as she pleaded for forgiveness, delting another loud fart. "I didn't know better! I just wanted to give Bianca some time to get accompanied with her Pokemon!"

Hilbert sighed as he wrapped his left arm around Hilda, who was sniffling from embarrassment. "Hilda, you know how much of a gas bag Bianca is. She has, like, fifty five burritoes in that dirty bag of hers."

Cheren nodded in agreement as he folded his arms together. "That, and she has no sense of timing. Not only is she late, but she's clumsy and a bit air headed, if you ask me."

Hilda sighed as she placed her hands down by her side, letting out a fart that wasn't cute or little. "Well... you guys will help me, right?"

Hilbert and Cheren looked at each other.

Hilda sniffled as she wiped her nose with a napkin she pulled out of her ass.

Hilbert and Cheren continued looking at each other.

Hilda gulped as she farted again, sounding like a tuba interrupting a glorious orchestra.

Hilbert and Cheren both sighed as they glanced back at Hilda.

"Well, we won't like it, but we'll help you," Hilbert stated as he, Hilda, and Cheren headed to Nacrene City, with Hilda farting out loud on the way, much to the embarrassment of the three teenage trainers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hilda was in the middle of Route 4, heading up towards Nimbasa City as she was riding on her newly evolved male Zebstrika, who was strutting through the sand storm with pride as he didn't let it hinder him. Hilda held on tightly to Zebstrika, not trying to get blown off him by the blistering sand blowing towards the southern direction as she felt her panties getting sand in them, her big butt cheeks revealing themselves.

"Gosh, I really do wish the sand wasn't so annoying..." Hilda muttered as she squinted, rubbing her Zebstrika with her left hand. "Luckily my Zebstrika is able to handle this..."

Suddenly, Hilda felt a rumble in her stomach, gasping as she shook her head, placing her right hand on her stomach. Zebstrika glanced at Hilda, murmuring as he stared at her oddly. Hilda looked back up, shaking her head at Zebstrika.

"Don't mind me, Zeb, just keep going..." Hilda muttered as she gasped, feeling another rumble in her stomach.

A few awkward seconds of silence passed as Hilda farted loudly, with Hilda blushing in embarrassment as she and Zebstrika heard her tuba like deep pitched poot echo amisdt the sand storm, her shorts puffing up as it ended on a wet note. Hilda tucked her cap down as she was too ashamed of having unexpectedly farted again, her Zebstrika in shock.

"Just... keep going, Zeb..." Hilda muttered as she bit her lip, farting loudly again as she could hear the laughter of people in her heard, tears forming in her eyes.

Zebstrika sighed as he shook his head, marching on as he got annoyed at Hilda's constant burst of flatulence, with some of the wild Pokemon in the area giggling to themselves as they noticed the female Pokemon Trainer farting.


	3. Chapter 3

Hilda was in Nimbasa City, going towards the western direction into Route 5 as part of training for the Nimbasa City gym as she felt her stomach grumble, causing her to gasp.

"Oh no, oh please… not now…" Hilda gulped frightfully as she looked around, noticing there were plenty of people near her as she placed both of her hands on her stomach. "It's embarrassing enough that I triggered Bianca's farting craze, but I don't want you to do the same to me…"

Her butt disagreed, and Hilda farted loudly as her shorts puffed up, her deep pitched, tuba like poot echoing as the people nearby could clearly tell it came from Hilda. Several awkward seconds passed as Hilda farted again, with it ending on a whimper as the people laughed, all of them pointing at Hilda.

Hilda blushed madly with red in embarrassment as she dashed into the terminal, heading right through the terminal and going into Route 5, her butt still churning out loud flatulence that made her the butt of the route's jokes.

"Oh woe is me..." Hilda muttered to herself, tears falling out of her eyes as she tucked her cap forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Hilda was coming up to the Driftveil Drawbridge, which was dubbed as the Charizard Bridge due to its colors being that of a Charizard. Hilda was forced to battle and march her way through the street performers on the route, who along with the kids all laughed and teased her frequent flatulence. Hilda had sent out her male Scolipede, ridding on him as she marched onwards onto the bridge.

"Excuse me, miss," The gatekeeper stated, feeling meekly as he got nervous around girls. "Are you sure you want to go in riding on a Scolipede?"

Hilda rubbed her Scolipede as she looked at the gatekeeper. "I'm pretty positive, buddy. There's nothing wrong with riding my giant bug like a royal horse."

Her Scolipede nodded his head in agreement.

The gatekeeper rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand. "Yes, but wouldn't you prefer walking instead?"

Hilda farted loudly, feeling her gas going right out of her butt. Luckily for her, her big butt was aimed at the air, in turn she didn't fart on her Scolipede, who stared blankly at Hilda as the gatekeeper was silenced.

"On top of not wanting to walk anymore..." Hilda admitted as she pooted again, glancing at her gassy butt as she murmured, "I don't want to stink up the bridge. It's embarrassing enough that my farts made this route smell like a dead Skuntank."

The gatekeeper gulped as Hilda's Scolipede marched on, with Hilda infrequently farting along the way, causing the people standing on the bridge to give her odd glances.


	5. Chapter 5

Hilda made her way to Route 6 after embarrassing herself in front of several inhabitants of Driftveil City as they laughed at her farting. Hilda tucked her cap down with her right hand as she held her shirt down with her left hand, feeling her shorts puff up after letting out another deep pitched toot.

"Oh gosh, I really need to stay away from those baked beans..." Hilda muttered to herself as she felt her stomach rumble, forcing another loud fart out as it scared the wild Pokemon in the tall grass. "I think I might be hanging out with Bianca a bit too much..."

A couple of Deerling that were eating grass looked up as they watched Hilda go past them. The three were curious of the weird smell coming from the female human Pokemon Trainer, approaching her as Hilda farted loudly in their faces, causing them to run off towards the eastern direction. Hilda watched the Deerling run off, placing her hands on her face as she shook her head in shock, as she continued to unintentionally let out loud, powerful farts.


	6. Chapter 6

Hilda farted loudly as she felt her biker shorts puff up, blushing with embarrassment as she was inside Chargestone Cave, being more embarrassed as her farts echoed inside the cave. She had her Zebstrika out to illuminate the cave, with several Klinks flying around as Hilda held down her shirt, looking down.

"Oh, why did my big butt have to produce such loud flatulence...?" Hilda muttered to herself as she heard how deep pitched her gas was. "No one will ever take me serious as a trainer again..."

She began sniffling as she kept on pooting away, with several Ace Trainers inside the cave chuckling to themselves as they watched Hilda progress, noticing her big butt was getting even bigger due to her farts puffing up her shorts, with one of the Ace Trainers getting an erection in his tight pants as he felt aroused, staring right at the farting Hilda.


	7. Chapter 7

Hilda was in the always rainy Route 7, trying to find more Pokemon as she felt her stomach growl. She sighed as she rubbed her stomach with her right hand, shaking her head.

"Please... not again..." Hilda pleaded as she felt something roll in her stomach. "I know I'm pretty gassy, but now is not the time for me to rip one..."

As two Youngsters were having a battle between both of their Zebstrikas, Hilda farted loudly, puffing up her jean shorts as she caught the attention of the Youngsters and their Zebstrikas. Hilda blushed as she held down her shorts, letting out another deep pitched poot that echoed.

"Oh man... that's another pair of shorts ruined by a brown stain..." Hilda admitted as she felt the back of her pants feeling muddy, a visible brown stain on the back of her shorts as she dashed quickly through the tall grass, more concerned with getting new cleans shorts than finding new Pokemon as she continued loudly passing gas, much to her overall embarrassment.


	8. Chapter 8

Hilda was back in Castelia City, having new tight blue jeans on instead of the short shorts she had, accidentally tearing them while finishing up her quest for all of Unova's eight badges. Riding on her Zebstrika, Hilda was at the harbor side of Castelia, with people casting glances at her and chuckling to themselves, knowing how gassy she gets.

"Man, it really didn't help that I let them out as much as Bianca..." Hilda admitted as she glanced at her big butt. "At least I managed to control myself..."

Hilda's stomach grumbled, much to her dismay, with her Zebstrika calling her out on it, requesting her to get off of him. Hilda sighed as she nodded, getting off of Zebstrika as she dropped her hat, bending over and farting loudly, her brassy deep pitched toot being loud enough to echo across the sea, with the people laughing louder than before, pointing at the gassy female trainer.

Hilda blushed in embarrassment as she farted again, feeling her tight jeans puff up as her butt appeared even bigger. "Oh... why me..." She sobbed quietly to herself as she tucked her cap back on her head, farting louder than before as it caused the windows of a skyscraper she was in front of to break apart. Her eyes widened, Hilda dashed towards the eastern direction, farting all the way as people continued laughing at her, with her Zebstrika following in shame.


	9. Chapter 9

Hilda was at the top of the Celestial Tower, seeing all of Unova from it as she was looking towards the southern direction. Her Liepard was snoozing near the bell, with no one else present.

"This is good... now I can finally be left alone and rest." Hilda commented as she felt her stomach rumble, placing her right hand on it. "Oh no..."

A couple of Likwick appeared out of nowhere, approaching Hilda as Hilda farted loudly, her gas lighting up the purple flames on their head as they screamed. Hilda gasped as she turned around, letting out another deep pitched poot in fright as she nearly fell off the tower, waking her Liepard up, who then proceeded to attack the four Likwick, making them vanish.

"Phew. Thank you, Liepard." Hilda thanked as she placed her left hand on her chest, managing to regain balance as she shook her head.

She felt a breeze from the eastern direction, holding onto her cap so that it wouldn't get blown away. An Elgyem suddenly appeared, attempting to attack Hilda from behind as Hilda farted directly in its face unintentionally, causing the psychic type Pokemon to go blind as it fell on the ground, with Hilda's Liepard attacking it. Hilda simply shook her head in disbelief at the events occurring, trying not to fall off the tower or lose her cap, while trying to hold in her farts, obviously failing as her jean shorts kept puffing up, with her Liepard gaining a lot of experience.


	10. Chapter 10

Hilda found herself in the frosty Icirrus City as she used her smelly, brassy flatulence to keep herself warm, much to her embarrassment and disgust as she drove off plenty of Pokemon and humans along the way, turning around to spot various ads on the walls of the buildings.

"What the... _'Bianca's Bean Burrito Burgers? Blast your gas with style?'_" Hilda gawked in disbelief as she folded her arms together, shaking her head. "Ugh, Bianca... I know you love to fart, but do you really have to advertise such a disgusting, gas inducing product?"

Hilda's big butt farted a humungous brassy poot that echoed throughout the entire city, with all the humans and ice type Pokemon shifting their attention to Hilda, who froze in horror as her entire face turned red from embarrassment.

"Errr... excuse me..." Hilda sheepishly remarked as she held down her shirt, farting again as it caused an avalanche, the snow burying her completely, with the awful smell lingering on in spite of the frosty event.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Hilda?" Hilbert asked Cheren as both of them were walking through the marshy Moor of Icirrus, looking for new Pokemon to catch.<p>

Cheren shook his head ad he adjusted his glasses, rolling his right hand around. "Either she's doing some training on her own accord, or likely having a flatulent episode like Bianca."

Hilbert sighed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, looking up at the cloudy sky. "Sadly, I get the feeling that it's the latter..."


	11. Chapter 11

"You know, seeing as that you're the God of Pokemon, Arceus, you could pull a prank or too," Keldeo stated to Arceus as both were high in the sky in Arceus' sky domain, watching Hilda trek through Icirrus City.

Arceus simply shook his head as he turned to Keldeo. "No. I already feel bad for the poor girl. I don't want to make matters any worse."

"Come on, it's not like she's getting much progress," Keldeo responded as he glanced down at her, "Plus, she's freezing her butt off."

Arceus rolled his eyes as he faced Keldeo. "Oh fine, be that way. Just remember that this was your idea." He then closed his eyes, and opened them, causing a bright flash to occur.

* * *

><p>Back with Hilda, she was freezing as she was at the northern side of the city, trying to raise her Pokemon, even though she noticed that they felt cold too. Suddenly, Hilda sneezed, causing her to fart at the same time, her brassy gas erupting out of her butt like a bright red flame as Hilda gasped, glancing at her flatulent ass.<p>

"Did I just fart fire!?" Hilda remarked in dismay as she placed her hands on her butt, releasing one more deep pitched poot just to be sure.

Much to her shock, she did fart fire once more, and the gas was powerful enough to propel her forward, making her scream as she headed towards the ice cold lake. Hilda's flatulence stopped, and she fell into the water, screaming as she made quite a splash, flailing her arms about as the water quickly froze her into an ice block. When the ice block resurfaced, a look of shock was on Hilda's face, followed by a couple of fart bubbles that somehow surrounded her, causing a wandering wild Vanilluxe to take notice and laugh.


End file.
